damonologiefandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Gremory
Elizabeth Gremory is the main female protagonist of Dämonologie. She is the next heiress of the Gremory Clan after her older brother, Durante, took the title of Beelzebub and her older sister, Nemesis, went missing. She is the second daughter and youngest child of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, the aunt of Samuel Gremory, and the cousin of Sairaorg Behemoth and Magdaran Baal. She is a Second-year college student at Igirisu Academy, the former President of the Occult Research Club, and the school's number-one beauty, as well as one of Igirisu Academy's Two Great Ladies alongside Akio Himejima. She is known as the Ruination Princess (淫らな紅い娼婦, Lustful Crimson Harlot), cause she is a member of the Imperial Seven, a group of Seven Young Pure-Blooded Devils with the power to either doom or ascend the current devil society. Appearance Elizabeth is a beautiful young woman of short height, with pink eyes. She has long crimson hair that reached down to her waist. For someone her age, she is noted for having a distinctly slender yet curvaceous figure with large breasts. Although Alice has worn various types of clothing throughout the series, she is most commonly seen wearing a school uniform which has a black and white shirt with four buttons along with a white skirt and thigh-high socks. After forming a contract with Sherlock, Alice gains a choker-like tattoo around her throat which takes the appearance of a love heart with two prongs extending around either side of her neck. Personality Elizabeth normally displays a calm demeanour, preferring to remain quiet when around others. However, she is prone to outbursts when faced with inappropriate situations such as finding erotic magazines underneath Sherlock's bed or being left at the mercy of Shelia's succubus curse. Despite this, she is also caring and affectionate as she appreciates the kindness from Sherlock, Mycroft and Sabine, as well as the protection that Basara promised despite Mio and Maria's attempts to deceive them prior. She is proud of her family's name, but she does not like being seen as Alice of the Gremory Family. The reason for her living in the human world is because there, everyone sees her as Alice, not as a Devil or as the Lustful Crimson Harlot. Despite being seductive like Akio, all of the girls are still innocent to love, as both of them become their age whenever around Sherlock or on a date with him. Originally, when trying to deceive Sherlock and his two siblings, Alice displayed a personality very typical to that of a teenage girl. While at home she acted like a normal sister towards Sherlock, waking him up in the morning and referring to him as 'Onii-chan'. She holds her older siblings, Durante and Nemesis, in high regard (despite her brother's antics of being a siscon) because she deeply cares for them. When she was a child, she was entirely dependent on them and held them both in admiration, while also feeling inferior to her sister at the same time. History Alice is the second daughter and third child of the Gremory Family. She became the heir after her brother, Durante, be came the Satan Beelzebub, losing his right as heir to the house and her sister, Nemesis, went missing. After being announced as the heiress of the Gremory Clan, Alice was eventually placed into an plan between Tatsuyama Village and the Gremory Clan to have Sherlock Holmes to become her Daemon Master. A week before moving in with Sherlock, Muramasa Tachibana and Sherlock's younger brother and sister, Alice, Akio and Shelia are asked to meet up with them at a restaurant in order to get to know each other first. Having been unknowingly assigned to the wrong table, Alice goes to the bathroom while waiting. Unfortunately, because of a loose lock, Sherlock accidentally walks in on Alice while her pants are down, embarrassing her tremendously. Going to scream, the young man quickly muffles her while trying to excuse his mistake, only to result in her slapping him. Before things can escalate, Muramasa and Elizabeth comes to check on Sherlock and reveals that they are the people Alice was meant to meet. Plot Detective Magician's Awakening Arc Volume 1 Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Ragnarök Overhaul Arc Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Vampire Treaty Meeting Arc Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Premature Revelations Arc Volume 18 Volume 19 Volume 20 Volume 21 Volume 22 Volume 23 Volume 24 Volume 25 Volume 26 Volume 27 Volume 28 Volume 29 Volume 30 Wizard Detective King of the Blazing Right and Truth × Red Dragon Empress of the White Star and Absolute: The True Ruler(s) of the Igi Academy Arc Volume 31 Volume 32 Volume 33 True Volume 1 True Volume 2 True Volume 3 Power & Abilities '''Demonic Power:' Elizabeth has exceptional demonic power even for a High-Class Devil. Both Azazel and Arthur Doyle has noted that even without training, she has the potential to become a Devil of the highest class relying solely on natural talent alone, which happened in Volume 30. Upon utilizing her demonic power of destruction, the surroundings will gradually shake to where her abilities are comparable to an Ultimate-Class Devil. In Volume 28, Elizabeth completely overwhelmed an ultimate-class Devil, who was wounded by Crom Cruach's initial blow state. When combined with her Forbydden Veil Balor the Princess form, Elizabeth is able to keep up with Fenrir in eighty percent of his original form. * Authority of Destruction (破壊の権威, Hakai no ken'i): A unique form of demonic power that allows her to release energies that can disintegrate matter, both living and inanimate, with relative ease. She is further able to control the shape and power of the technique such as creating multiple softball-sized bullets to lessen the destructive force yet increase the range of her attack. In Volume 5, Alice's control further improves by compression of her power of destruction into countless number bullets in mid-air. Its stated those without enough power would vanish from just one bullet. ** Extinguished Star ( , lit. "Demonic Star of Domination"): Alice's ultimate one-hit kill technique created from the change in Alice's demonic power due to the influence of Sherlock's power. Alice manipulates her Authority of Destruction into a compression of unimaginable amounts of demonic power; takes the form of an enormous sphere with a mixture of crimson and black aura radiating from inside of it that launches it toward her enemies in a slow velocity. It has the ability of a magnetic force; pulling the enemies towards it and get disintegrated by the latter similar to a black hole. Its destructive power is stated to surpass the speed of the retiring system in the Rating Game. ** Crimson Shinigami Mantle ( ): Sexual Resilience: As a result of her frequent "subjugation" sessions with Sherlock, Alice has acquired a high level of resilience to the aphrodisiac effects of the X-type Contract she and Sherlock signed. Though at the same time, she's also gained an extremely, sexually sensitive body that makes being touched by another person difficult at times. High-Level Charisma: As a pretty high school girl with an appealing body, Alice has often attracted unwanted attention from the opposite sex. But, she is able to use this attention to her advantage by getting the members of her fan club to work for her on occasion. For example, during the preparations for the school festival, Alice simply joined one of the departments with the least amount of people working on it, and half of the male population of the school followed her Expert Magician: * Hellfire Magic: '''a new type of magic Alice post Contract with Sherlock. It's the combination of fire and gravity magic. She first used it to destroy the white Qilin, Shiroharu and complete Solomon's Gremory seal. '''Enhanced Durability: Alice has shown great tolerance to damage and pain, she was going continuing to fight Regulus and remain in the rating game despite the intense blood lost. Expert Tactician: Though outsmarted several times throughout the series, Alice has proven herself to be an excellent tactician and has saved her team along with others many times due to her profound intellect and her ability to handle unexpected difficulties calmly. Memory Alteration: Alice has shown that she has skills in memory alteration using it on Shuri's Parents. Stealth Expert: Alice has learned how to mask her presence to allow to remain undetected, as a way to sneak behind Tomoe without being noticed. Flight: Equipment Soul Reaper (霊喰いの鎌, Spirit-Eating Scythe): A special scythe given to her by the Grim Reaper Thanatos in Volume 18. Forbydden Veil Balor the Princess ( , lit. "Black Veil Princess of the Forbidden Night of True Darkness and Light Eater"): A combination technique between Elizabeth and Casper, where he melts into his shadow and fuses with hers covering her in darkness. This resulted in a form of Elizabeth, which appears as a dark beast in the shape of a human wearing a crimson dress, enveloped in a deep red aura of destruction and also a third eye with a deep red pupil covered by a black headdress and gain twelve wings. Ellie is able to use her third eye to freeze opponents in time and travel through shadows; her own power of destruction is also greatly enhanced with the infusion of power of darkness, as well as stop her own attacks and control them such as changing their trajectory. This form, while still incomplete, exceeds Satan-class power, and is able to casually destroy an area with a radius of a few hundred meters filled with skyscrapers. Unnamed Red and Golden Sword: A crimson and gold sword able to be used by a devil, which Elizabeth received from the Overworld as a blessing after her engagement to Sherlock. She plans to pass it on to their future children. Trivia * In demonology, Gremory (also Gemory, Gamory, Gomory) is a strong Duke of Hell who governs 26 legions of demons. He tells all things past, present, and future, about hidden treasures, and procures the love of women, young and old (but especially maidens). He is depicted as appearing in the form of a beautiful woman with the crown of a duchess tied around his waist, and riding a camel. * Elizabeth has a fear of camels; this occurs when she got hurt by wild camels after she sneaked out to go to the farm when she was still young. ** This is somewhat ironic, as in demonology, Gremory is depicted as an woman riding a camel. * Her weak spots are her boobs. * Her first sexual intercourse was vaginal * She first had vaginal sex with Sherlock. ** Elizabeth is the cause for Sherlock having a maid fetish. Quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Devil Category:Magician Category:Holmes Residence Category:Daemon Category:Gremory Clan